


Distance

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Distance, Home, M/M, Travel, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: Distance is subjective.





	Distance

Dorian has crossed seas, climbed mountains, ridden through deserts and fields and along roads in need of repair. He’s seen the remains of the Imperium scattered like a giant’s broken playthings across the world. He’s seen the heights of decadence and the depths of the desolate, and the mysteries of the dead. He’s traveled hundreds of miles. Maybe thousands.

The distance between his lips and Theo Trevelan’s is the farthest distance yet: a distance not of miles, but of time and space, of crossing lines, never looking back, points of no return.

He travels across it.

They kiss.

He’s home.


End file.
